


Healing wound

by koixxx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx
Summary: ．冬盾日常。NSFW。．有Steve受傷的描寫，無死亡。





	Healing wound

        他回到兩人的小套房時是下午一點半左右，一般來說Steve Rogers該慶幸任務完畢後還有太陽相伴回家，但這次他一點都不開心。他比預定晚了兩天才回到家，因此錯過了週日和Bucky賴在沙發上隨意吃著爆米花，感受Bucky哼笑時來自胸腔的微震的美好電影夜晚。不過如果必須做出抉擇，他還是會毫不猶豫待在Avengers大樓養傷，好歹等身上不用再纏著繃帶，也不必早晚更換紗布後，他才願意回到Bucky身旁。

 

　　Steve不喜歡帶傷回家。因為Bucky看見他遍體鱗傷的模樣時總會變得沉默、雙眼黯淡無神，那樣的沉重感總讓Steve以為Bucky下一刻又會變回Winter Soldier。縱使這次Winter Soldier給自己下達的指令是殺害所有傷過Captain America的混帳，Steve仍不想Bucky再用他的金屬手臂去毆打、緊掐任何人。他寧願金屬手臂掐住自己的臀部，直至留下紅痕（而他們的確常在床上玩這招），也不要它再奪去他人的頸動脈脈搏與呼吸。畢竟Steve明瞭Bucky不是為殺戮而生，他的手可以用來從超市搬回一週的糧食、簡單做些料理、穩穩地牽住自己。

 

　　Steve猜想Bucky這時可能在兩人的臥室裡補眠，所以他脫鞋、走路時都輕得無聲，極力維護一室的寧靜給他可憐的、失眠的男友。推開半掩臥室的門，Steve看見Bucky側躺在深藍色雙人床上那屬於自己的左半邊，褐色半長髮的他彷彿打算徒留大半空位給某人般又只睡在一隅，Steve老是笑他睡姿詭異，Bucky則回嘴誰叫我身邊躺了一個肌肉這麼大的甜心。

 

　　Steve無自覺地站在門旁看了好久，直到Bucky睜開眼，睽違七天的微笑在他留著短鬚的臉上浮現。

 

　　「嘿，Steve。」                  

 

　　「Bucky…」

 

　　他終於走上前，Bucky起身，輕輕拉過Steve的後頸，給了他一個「歡迎回家」的吻。

 

　　Steve看見Bucky眼睛下方是比七天前更深一點的青黑色，他好心疼。

 

　　「我吵到你了？要不要再多睡一下？」

 

　　微笑，「沒有，我只是無聊又躺回床上休息。」Bucky將Steve拉過，讓他安穩地坐在自己的大腿上。

 

　　「而且，」他牽住Steve的手，「你知道沒有你當抱枕，我怎麼樣都睡不著。」

 

　　這番抱怨讓Steve笑了，他喜歡Bucky偶爾坦誠其實依賴自己的瞬間，所以他不再有任何矜持或保留，主動搭上對方雙肩，吻上Bucky。Bucky也緩緩回吻，其間雙手撫過Steve的後頸、背脊、臀部，之後回到胸前，向下握住右腰時，Steve卻因為疼痛而皺眉。

 

　　「Steve，你受傷了？」Bucky拉開他，慌張地問著。

 

　　「沒事。我沒事了，真的。只是傷口還沒完全好，突然碰到時會有點痛。」Steve趕緊解釋，他捨不得看到Bucky皺眉頭和擔心的模樣。

 

　　「掀開衣服。」

 

　　本該是帶有情色意味的用字被微慍嗓音和不容拒絕的口氣包裹，成了Steve別無所擇只能聽從的命令──於是他慢慢掀開衣服，拉扯到右腰時Steve又發出小小的吃痛聲。之後Steve的白皙皮膚上，一道從肚臍延伸至右腰的結痂傷口闖入Bucky視線。Bucky的雙眼裡有太多不捨與憤怒，但他知道Steve不喜歡自己再輕易傷人，所以他花了全身的力氣才忍住沒問Steve是哪個該死的混帳傷了他。只是他還是很想衝去揪住Nick Fury的領子，要他別再把Steve派去做那些危險任務。

 

　　而現在他很輕、很輕地用溫暖的右手撫著那道傷口，隔了一下才用有點破碎的嗓音開口。

 

　　「槍傷？」

 

　　「嗯，近距離擊發。不過我閃得快，所以只是擦傷。」Steve順了順Bucky額前睡亂的頭髮，並試著用大拇指撫平他緊皺的眉頭。

 

　　「但威力應該不小吧，不然你不會到現在還沒好。」不捨語氣依舊。

 

　　「嘿，Buck，明天應該就痊癒了。連疤痕都不會有的。」Steve再次吻住Bucky，他可不希望七天沒見，親愛的男友卻只是死盯著自己的傷口。於是他挑逗地輕蹭了一下穿著黑色棉質居家褲的Bucky──

 

　　「所以你現在是想繼續看我的傷口，還是繼續剛才的事？」

 

 

　　Bucky呆了一秒後失笑。「噢，天哪。」

 

　　「Steve Rogers，該死的，你害我現在非常想幹翻一個傷患。」金屬左手懲罰性意味地捏了捏Steve翹挺的臀部。

 

　　貼上Bucky耳際，Steve用氣音說話──

  

 

　　「Bring it on，Buck。」

 

 

        五分鐘前被中斷的吻終於有了序曲，輕輕替愛人脫下T-Shirt後，Bucky再次撫遍Steve全身。之後他吻住Steve的脖子，Bucky太喜歡啃咬Steve的脖子與喉結，更喜歡在他身上留下許多吻痕與齒印，試圖以印記告訴眾人Steve Rogers被Bucky Barnes徹底疼愛過──可惜Steve的恢復力太好，吻痕齒印通常隔天就消失，於是他只好一次次鑲上新的印記，而這是Bucky願意花上整天做的事之一。

 

        一晌，他看見白皙脖子上有紅痕與唾液的Steve跨坐在自己的大腿上喘著氣，褲襠早已明顯隆起；即使隔著布料，Bucky仍可以感受到那貼在自己腹肌上來自Steve下身的熱度與搏動──Steve有點急，欲拉過Bucky的手撫上自己的跨下，但Bucky笑著抽回手，金屬左手牢牢抓住Steve的胸部。

 

        「噓，別急，Baby，我還沒照顧到你的胸部還有乳頭。」Bucky微笑，吻了一下Steve的左胸後，開始吸吮啃咬；右手大拇指來回掃過Steve的粉紅色乳頭，間歇輕揉緊捏，現在Bucky的使命即是將齒印熨上Steve的胸口，並看著、感受他的乳頭在自己手掌下變得挺立。

 

        手掌掃過Steve的右腰，一瞬間Bucky像是想起什麼般，離開胸口，低下身輕輕地從肚臍吻至右腰，吻過Steve的那道槍傷。彷彿是希望Steve快點痊癒般，Bucky以親吻作為膏藥、吐息為紗布，緩緩地、仔細地以吻安撫、包紮每一寸暗紅。這一刻，Steve突然覺得年少時被惡霸毆打的瘀青、5次入伍不成功的挫折、被注入血清時的疼痛、Bucky在自己眼前墜落的悲慟……在70年後的現代世界、兩人的深藍色床鋪上和這些細碎的吻裡得到救贖與治癒──其實Steve完全感受得到，儘管Bucky剛剛撂下一番狠話，但他的吻與觸碰都比以往任何一場性愛來得更加輕柔。他全數給予的溫柔令自己差點落淚，Steve Rogers思索著他這一生到底是擁有了多少幸運，才能遇到這麼疼愛自己的Bucky Barnes。

 

        輕輕拉開那還吻著自己傷口的褐髮男人，Steve微微起身，移向Bucky的下身，知道愛人打算做什麼的Bucky連忙阻止：「Steve，別勉強自己，你還有傷，我幫你……」

 

        「我沒事了，讓我舔你，Buck。」

 

　　這是此時此刻他唯一能回報愛人的方法，所以Steve不再讓Bucky多說，立刻拉下Bucky的褲頭──早已硬挺的陰莖彈出，輕輕握住後，Steve馬上含弄吞吐。Bucky開始重重喘息，而每當Bucky一喊Steve的名字或輕扯他的金髮時，他就會舔過頂端亦更為賣力吞吐。直到自己的陰莖滿是Steve的唾液時，Bucky拍拍他的臉頰，示意他夠了；Bucky拉回Steve，倒滿潤滑液的左手探入Steve後方，Steve則一如往常地溫順接受。潤滑液與金屬的冰冷總讓他打顫，但他太過迷戀兩者在自己體內變得溫熱的瞬間。

 

　　Bucky還在讓Steve習慣時，後者早已心急地配合Bucky的節奏，緩緩動起腰。Bucky空出來的右手從Steve的胸口移到臉頰輕撫，他笑了。

 

        「有傷的人別這麼愛扭好不好？等等扯到傷口又痛怎麼辦，嗯？」

 

        睜開迷濛雙眼，這種程度的抽插對他而言根本不夠。抽離Bucky的手指，Steve執拗地扶起Bucky的陰莖，一邊喘息一邊讓Bucky緩緩進入自己──這才是他期盼已久的碰觸。

 

        「七天…我想你七天了……。」Steve少見地主動牽起Bucky逐漸染上自己體溫的左手，撫上胸口。

 

　　「FUCK ME, Bucky…」他苦苦哀求。

 

　　這真是要命。要是平常，他絕對瘋狂撞入Steve直到他眼角淚水滿盈、身體因快感顫抖不已──但不行。至少今天不行。這樣對待有傷的Steve不是他Bucky Barnes疼愛一個人的方式。

 

　　安撫的吻貼在Steve紅艷的唇，「嘿，聽話。你還有傷，我也不想讓你太累，所以輕輕來就好，好嗎？」

 

　　慾望就快讓自己窒息，但Steve也不忍毀壞Bucky的溫柔，最後他妥協地點點頭，於是他的Bucky笑著在自己的左手無名指獻上一吻後，終於開始律動──而雖說Bucky的動作緩慢，但該死的，他每一次的深深挺進都直搗Steve的敏感點，讓自己舒服到快要痙攣。之後他又忍不住開始動起腰，Steve沒向Bucky坦承的是其實他左大腿也有點拉傷，但他早就管不了那麼多了。他想念並極度需要Bucky，Bucky也因為自己的擺動又在他身體裡脹大了些。

 

　　「Buck…Buck……」右腰及左大腿的疼痛被Bucky給予的快感消弭，看著Bucky流著汗水喘著氣頂入自己的模樣，Steve忘我地扭動得更快，他將Bucky的雙手拉到自己的屁股上，示意他緊緊捏住自己，留下紅痕。

 

　　就像他們以往常做的那樣。

 

　　「Steve…天哪你這……」天殺的，他被這樣性感的Steve給迷到忘了該怎麼咒罵他。

 

　　最後Steve喊著Bucky的名字射了，Bucky則在他緊縮的內裡衝刺了幾下，在射精前趕緊拔出；Steve的白濁灑在Bucky的胸腹上，Bucky的精液則從Steve那有囂張紅痕的屁股上緩緩流下，滴到深藍色布料上，形成一片明顯的白。

 

　　兩人還耽溺在高潮後的餘韻時，Bucky突然抹了一些自己的東西，塗到Steve的傷口上。

 

　　「你在幹嘛？」

 

　　「Well，我在想…這樣會不會好得比較快？」訕笑。

 

　　「才不會，Jerk。快把我擦乾淨。」Steve笑出聲，揍了Bucky一拳，他突然覺得自己瞎了眼才會愛上Bucky。

 

       

＊

 

 

        沖完澡後他們窩回臥室，終於回到有Bucky味道的床鋪了，身體內外皆染上Bucky的溫熱體溫後，Steve立刻熟睡。

 

　　午後三時許的熾熱陽光穿過窗簾，變得溫和後照進臥室。Bucky看著躲在自己懷裡熟睡的Steve，億萬光年外的光灑上他亮金的髮絲、嫩紅的雙唇、白皙的身體──他的Steve是如此完美，任何一幅畫作、一段文字和一座雕像都難以名狀他的美。將Steve平靜的睡顏牢牢記憶，他暗自發誓，接下來他要竭盡全力弭平Steve身體和心底的一切傷痛，讓他每一晚都睡得如此香甜。

 

       入睡前Bucky快速在腦裡安排明天的行程：雖然Steve恢復力極快，但還是該學學如何更完善地照顧傷口，不會留下一點疤痕；還有要趁Steve外出畫畫時，殺去神盾局找Nick Fury理論；最後是不准Steve再躲在Avengers大樓裡養傷（Steve的說謊技巧實在爛到不像話），他又不是照顧不來他的男人。

 

 

　　沒有彼此的26000個難以成眠夜晚已成過往，Bucky吻了吻Steve的額頭，閉上眼享受七天以來，第一次的安穩睡眠。


End file.
